


Deceitber Day 12: Sledding or Skiing

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Virgil and Deceit go skiing
Series: Deceitber 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 15





	Deceitber Day 12: Sledding or Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of dying, anxious thoughts
> 
> Pairings/Ships: Platonic Anxceit
> 
> Enjoy!

“Virge, calm down. It’s only a couple of hours,” Damian said trying to ease the anxious person sitting next to him on the bus.

“I can’t calm down when I know I’m not gonna die!” Virgil said a little too loudly, considering they were on a bus.

“Virgil, you aren’t going to die. You’re being over dramatic.”

“Am I? You are forcing me to go up to a tall mountain and slide down on thin pieces of plastic and metal, all while trying to avoid trees, people, and cliffs with no protection.”

“Ok. So it can be a little dangerous, but I’ll be with you. Besides, you agreed to come.”

“Right, only a little dangerous. I could fall off a cliff and die! Have fun explaining that to the cops. ‘Oh yeah! It’s my birthday so I forced him to come and I ignored his warnings and he fell off a cliff and died.’ Totally not that dangerous.”

“Come on. It won’t be that bad.”

“Fine. But only 'cause it’s your birthday, Dee.”

Damian smiled. They went the rest of the trip pretty quietly, looking everywhere but at each other. When they got to the ski resort, Dee and Virgil grabbed their skis and went to the very top of the mountain.

Virgil had gone skiing many times before, and was actually pretty good, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. Dee looked at him, and to his surprise, he saw a mischievous spark in Virgil’s eyes. Dee started down the mountain, only to fall a few moments later, and sat up laughing.

Virgil, who had seen Dee fall and was worried he had gotten hurt, expertly made his way down without falling. He checked Dee up and down to make sure he was alright, then burst out laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I knew you’d enjoy this trip,” Dee said with a big grin on his face.

“You got me there,” Virgil said returning the smile on his friend’s face. He helped Damian out of the snow, although he fell again. Virgil stifled a laugh.

“How about you help me stay up, smart alec.”

“Ok. Ok. Here, keep your feet straight. Bend you knees a little. Keep your feet straight! When you want to stop, just turn to the side and lean back a little.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah.”

Dee started down again, keeping his balance this time and Virgil sped up to come beside him. Dee was doing pretty well until he shifted his feet wrong, lost his balance, and crashed into Virgil, sending them both to the ground.

“Sorry, Virge.”

“It’s fine, Dee,” he said holding back a laugh because of the little pile of snow on Dee’s head. “Thanks for bringing me along.”

“No problem.” Dee shook his head and the snow came flying off.

Virgil laughed, snow hitting him in the face. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
